It Started With A Smile
by Werewindle
Summary: Draco has been making passes at Harry and Harry has finally said its enough. Harry has contrived a plan to turn Draco into mush. Who will come out on top? HarryDraco Now complete!
1. This Means War

It Started With a Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Shocking, ne?

Warning: SLASH Don't like? Don't read. Flames will be laughed at.

***

I close my eyes and everything plunges into darkness. Lips brush against mine, soft and unhurried. A hand slowly travels up my arm and back down in a teasing caress. I try to deepen this kiss but you evade my lips with a soft chuckle. We stand there, lips brushing in little more than butterfly kisses; the only other contact your hand on my arm. I want to feel your lips more firmly beneath mine; ache for the sensation of your body pressed against mine. I moan, unable to articulate my desire any other way. You know what I'm asking, yet you still deny me. Taking pleasure in my frustration. You start to pull back, dropping your hand from my arm. I capture your wrist with seeker's speed, holding you in place. My eyes blink open and I moan your name: half in reproach, half in plea "Draco?" You just smile and turn away pulling at your arm. I let you go. You're halfway down the hall and still I haven't moved. You stop and half turn around. I look up, hoping you'll come back. Instead you just smirk "see ya 'round Potter."

I pick up my book bag, as it had fallen during our encounter. I headed back through the crowded halls in the direction of the Gryffindor dorm. Ron and Hermione are sitting at a table in the corner when I arrive. I hurry past them and up to the sixth year boy's room. I need to think. I put my bag on the bed and grab an over shirt from my trunk. The last few days have left me feeling ... twitchy; the only time I feel halfway normal is when I'm walking the grounds. It gives me the privacy to examine all the changes in our relationship (is that the right word?). Your sudden change in attitude is puzzling; mine, I understand. Even if I hadn't admitted to myself long ago that I am attracted to the bad boy type, you in particular, one would have to be made of stone not to be affected by your advances. 

***

The cool breeze ruffles my already unruly hair as I step outside. I try to think back to where this had all started. Years of spiteful words and mocking sneers flit through my mind. There had been no warning just that smile. That smile! I shiver now just thinking about it. That was the first time I had ever seen you smile in anything other than contempt, and it was aimed right at me. We had been paired up in Potions, much to my dismay. You spent the whole time acting like an insufferable git. We finished the potion with out too much fuss when, wonder of all wonders, Snape complemented us on a flawless Sleeping Drought. Then you turned and smiled at me. My heart melted.

I didn't know it then, but that was the first move in what I can now see, days later, as a campaign to drive me half mad; that, or seduce the stuffing out of me. Either way, it was working. Growling to myself, I worried the situation over. Minutes passed before inspiration struck. I grinned a little manically as the idea formed in my mind. How does that American Muggle saying go "Payback's a bitch"? I snickered softly to myself as I headed back to the Gryffindor dorm to form a plan of attack. My step had a bit of an added bounce to it. This was going to be fun. After all; if I was going to spend my days as a quivering mass of hormones, so could Draco. 

A/N: Just a short tid bit to see if anyone is interested. This will be continued at least for a part or two. Maybe more if I get some Reviews. The next part has been started and will hopefully be up in a few days. 

Thanks to Grayswandir for beta-ing

Werewindle OXOX{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. The Plan

It Started With a Smile - 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them or GW ... This troubles me.  
  
Warning: SLASH Don't Like? Don't read. Flames will be laughed at.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Having decided on turning Draco into mush I needed a plan. I finished my homework early, much to Herm's delight and Ron's dismay, so I could have the sixth year's room to myself for a while. This, after all, would be a rather delicate operation and require quite a bit of concentration. My plan has to be simple. I don't want Draco to be suspicious too early, just curious and confused. Hmm, now how to go about it. I lay down on my bed to think. I know what drives me wild, and have seen a few girls, and guys, try to seduce Draco; some of which had succeeded. Now all I have to do is mix and match moves until I have an approach that fits my own style.  
  
* * *  
  
As I run down to the Great Hall for breakfast I go over my plan one more time.  
  
Step one: ignore Draco.  
  
Tough, I know, but it has to be done.  
  
Step two: flirt a bit with Seamus at breakfast, make sure Draco can see.  
  
Step three: take Trowa from Ravenclaw up on his offer to teach me Tai Chi.  
  
Step four: time it so Draco has to pass by on the way to Quidditch practice, have shirt off  
  
Step five: ignore Draco  
  
Step six: bump into Draco accidentally on purpose at every chance.  
  
Step seven: ... Well, I haven't got that far yet but depending on how today goes tomorrow will take care of itself.  
  
* * *  
  
I get to the Gryffindor table and snag a seat between Seamus and Ron. Seamus usually tries flirting with someone at breakfast on Saturdays to make Dean jealous enough to drag him off and shag him till dinner. He doesn't let me down this morning and starts in almost before I take my first bite.  
  
Hell yeah! This is fun. Dean doesn't seem too upset, he just sends indulgent looks at Seamus when he isn't looking and calmly eats his breakfast. Draco, on the other hand, according to Ron, is starting to scowl at me. I can't resist; I look up as Ron gestures at Draco. His face is a cross between shock and anger. I catch his eye and shrug at Ron, turning my attention back to Seamus.  
  
* * *  
  
Slytherin practice starts an hour after lunch. I got Trowa to agree to start teaching me Tai Chi; we start in a minute. It's half an hour before Draco has to be at practice; plenty of time to work up a sweat, and have an excuse to go shirtless.  
  
All right gotta get the evil grin off my face before Tro shows up. Deep breath. Deep breath. Ok lets hit it.  
  
Wow! Trowa was right, this Tai Chi is very calming. Just what I need, I'll be calm and collected, and drive Draco up the wall at the same time. Mwahahahahaha! As Draco walks onto the field I shutter my eyes a bit so I can look at him without his knowing. Draco stops, and stares at me for a moment. He gets this leer on his face and moves as if to start in our direction. Ha! Snagged by one of his teammates before he can even take a step. This Payback thing is the fun.  
  
"Hmm, Tro? ... Nothing really." Heh heh heh. Note to self: Gotta remember to keep the smirking to a minimum. 


	3. The Flip Side

It Started With a Smile - 3  
  
Warning: SLASH Don't like? Don't read. Flames will be laughed at.  
  
  
  
I have come to the frightening conclusion that my mind is on holiday. You might not be surprised to note that I am being lead around by my dick.  
  
You know how sometimes if you push away a thought for long enough, it will push back? This was one of those ideas, and it pushed back hard enough to rattle my teeth and introduce my ass to the ground. I didn't mean for it to happen, really. I had found myself hiding a smile at his antics, staring at that body any chance I could get, then I screwed up. It's just that I had wanted to do it for so long. I couldn't help myself! I smiled at him. He just stood there, in shock, face flushed until Granger caught his attention.  
  
Since then it seems that every time I get in the same room with Harry, I flirt with him. It's like my mind goes out for lunch and leaves my body on auto pilot, except its stuck in Seduce Mode. It didn't stop there either, it just keeps escalating. I flirt non-stop; smacking his butt when I pass by like some lecher. Oh, and the kissing. I started coming up behind him and whispering hello in his ear, then brushing a kiss on his cheek and move away. Nothing threatening right? Wrong. It scared the hell out of me the first time I realized what I'd done.  
  
*******  
  
Now I've gone and done the dumbest thing yet. I quit being surprised by my actions a few weeks ago, but this shocked me. I mean what in the world ever possessed me to try and devour him like that? It started out innocently enough, no really, we were talking in the hall. Ok, so Harry was talking and I was leering. It's not my fault he is fucking gorgeous. He must have asked me something at that point because he stopped his chattering and stood there peering at me from underneath long lashes and biting his bottom lip uncertainly.  
  
For a man in my mental state, and by that I mean lust crazed, it was like waving a red flag. I jumped him. It wasn't quite snogging; it was teasing, possessive, ... hot! So I stood there in a deserted hall, nibbling on his lips, drawing my hand up and down his arm. It left me aching for more, but I didn't want to scare Harry away. I backed off before I could push him to the ground and take him right there. He looked at me so temptingly, moaning my name in that sensual voice. I ran away.  
  
Man! I need a cold shower.  
  
*******  
  
"Yuck!" Sticky sheets again. These dreams are really getting out of hand. This one started out with me as a sultan watching my harem boys dance. Here's where it gets weird; they take off their veils and they all look like Harry! Imagine a dozen Harrys: caressing; kissing; and licking you. Erotic doesn't even cover it!  
  
Well Hell. Now I need *another* cold shower.  
  
*******  
  
Breakfast. Another chance to watch Harry. There he is, right between Weasley and Finnigan.  
  
What in HELL does he think he is doing; flirting with that slut Seamus? Harry is MINE, damn it! Does he not know what he is doing to me? How can Dean sit there and watch them? That little- oh ho ho. He knows! That smeg head! He looked right at me and went back to flirting with Finnigan. Fine you want to play, Harry? Then we'll play.  
  
*******  
  
I'm calm. I'm collected. And I will not rip Seamus a new one! Even though I really, really want to. OK. So this morning Harry was getting a little payback for that whole "leaving-him-in-the-hall" thing. I can handle that. I planned on making him mine sooner or later anyway. So it will be sooner rather than later. No big deal. Oh Bloody Hell! I gotta go to practice; guess planning will just have to wait.  
  
Nice day for Quidditch. Looks like a lot of people are taking advantage of the sun. Big surprise Trowa is out practicing his, whatever, martial arts. Well now, he's got a student, wonder who? Oh my God! ... Is that ... Without his ... *leers* Must Have! Must Have NOW!  
  
"Out of my way ... Let go!" Drat! Foiled again. Just you wait my pretty, just you wait. I'll get you yet.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok my darlings another chapter out. The next may be a while, term papers and finale projects loom in my future.  
  
As always, Thanks to Grayswandir for Beta-ing.  
  
Werewindle OXOX{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. Foiled Plans

It Started With a Smile - 4

Warning: SLASH Don't like, don't read. Flames will be laughed at.

******

Another *blasted* cold shower! Harry was still working out with Trowa when practice was finished. And I swear he was flirting *again*!

He belongs to *me* dammit! He should know better!

"What!?!" Dammed First years! Act like they've never seen somebody hex a staircase before. 

Perhaps he does know and is trying to make me jealous. How very. . .Slytherin of him. 

Slytherin of him? Where did that come from? *shakes head* No. No more stray thoughts! 

Must strategize!

First: I mustn't give in to lust!

Second: Use the vixen's own strategy against him.

Third: Take vixen without mercy, and have him *beg* for release!

There! That wasn't so hard. Now, how to implement it. . . Hmm.

Ambush him in the hall and drag him into the prefects' bathroom!

NO! No!! Must. Not. Give. In. To. Lust!

Merlin! How can he be so calm and collected! I can't do this!

Okay. . . new plan.

Ignore Harry.

I can do that.

******

Damn him and those muggle clothes! *drool* Saturday. A dress*down* day. Tight leather pants and a green silk shirt barely buttoned to conceal the smooth chest beneath.

The whole hall followed him to his seat, captivated. 

Did she. She tried to. Oh, That slut! Relena the dammed transfer student from Hell. 

I'll hex her six ways from Sunday! Bitch won't know what hit her. 

This means war!

Ignoring him doesn't work! Time to implement plan C.

One problem. . . what is plan C?

******

A/N

Well here you go, the next chapter up. 

Thanks to Grayswandir for the help, this chap wouldn't be up with out her. 

So go read her stuff!

Werewindle


	5. Staff Intervention

It Started With a Smile 5

Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Flames? Don't want (or need) them. (It's already too hot here in Alaska)

(Couldn't resist)

******

Bloody Albus, and his tea anyway. 

It has been a long day and I want to relax and get back to my scheming. Minerva truly needs to be set down a few pegs. The woman is entirely too sure of herself. Asked me if I had noticed the "odd" behavior between Potter and Draco. Then she ask what I intended to do about Draco's behavior. Really! From what I have seen, Potter has been giving as good as he gets. Surely she could not be as daft as to _believe_ that innocent virgin act Potter puts on. 

Dried out old cunt then tells me that of course it was Draco's fault because "Perfect Potter" wouldn't carry on like that, being a good Gryffindor he would wait till _after_ school to pursue such _activities_. 

So I'm scheming. It is almost the end of the year and those two are still just playing with each other. Dancing around with out going anywhere. Not that it hasn't been fun to watch. 

Draco shocking Potter in class, doing his blitzkrieg attacks. 

Potter and his little exhibitionistic displays.

Oh, and the bloody desserts! I swear! They had the whole student body panting after them. The house elves will never serve strawberries and chocolate again! Nearly started a riot between the two of them. Had to send that wretched Relena to the hospital wing, weak heart or some such. Serves her right, trying to become involved in their games. Reminds me of her retched displays involving that Maxwell boy and Heero. 

Enough of that. Back to the _dilemma,_ as Minerva so eloquently put it.

Ah! I know! Where's that book?! 

******

Fifteen minutes and forty potion books later. . .

Ah ha! Perfect! Quill? Check. Ink? Check. Paper, paper, whose got the paper?

Yes. Hold on you nasty fifth years, potions class just got a little more Slytherin.

A/N 

To all those who asked (all 4 of you) yes they are the Gundam Wing boys, and *shudders* Relena, Although if you have to ask after this chapter perhaps you should watch the show again, Hell do it any way. 

Thank you to by wonderful Beta and partner in crime Grayswandir. 

And thank you all for your reviews, I feel so loved. 

Werewindle *Goes to find tapes of GW*


	6. Why Sev is the Master

It Started With a Smile 6

Warning: Slash Don't like? Don't read.

*No Bishounen were harmed in the making of this fic.*

******

I decided on Grand Entrance #7, one of my more imposing for today, after all it _is_ a special occasion. 

That's right fear me for I hold your lives in my hand. Mwahaha 

"Today we are making a relatively simple Protection Potion; even Longbottom can't mess this up. Do not think you will be allowed to slack off. Today's potion will be the base for the one you will be doing next week. With a stronger, longer lasting effect that you will be testing. So unless you wish to spend the day in the infirmary, I suggest you get it right. The lavender is hanging by the sink. Begin!"

Good. Now I just have to wait for the right time to add the cardamom. It will turn this innocent potion into a wickedly powerful Eros potion.

For once I'm grateful that Potter has learned some proficiency at potions. This would not work otherwise.

Perfect. Draco has just dropped in the beetles' eyes. "Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy." Such a clouded mind, I smile as my eyes capture Draco's long enough to drop in the cardamom. 

One down, one to go.

"Pitiful, Mr. Weasley." No regrets there, hasn't a single intelligent bone in his body. 

"Miss Granger." I nod toward the one student that refuses to fail.

Now for the challenge. 

"What color is that potion supposed to be before you add the lavender, Mr. Potter?"

"Olive, I believe." He answered.

"Are you sure? Check your text." Look away, look away, look away. Yes.

"It says olive, sir." He replied quickly.

"Good. Astounding that your measly mind could remember such a crucial matter."

Ten minutes later the potions were brewed and cooling.

"Now that you have all finished this simple potion, I must require all of you to test your potion." Oh-ho, that fish out of water look is good on Weasley. "What are you waiting for?"

Grudgingly, all of them ladled the lilac potion into a vial and proceeded to drink the concoction.

Yes. The Potter boy and Draco look a little dizzy, a telltale sign that it worked. Before I could finish class, Minerva interrupted. "May I talk with you, Severus?"

"Of course." Drat that woman.

"Have you talked to Mr. Malfoy about his behavior?" She asked.

Oh how I wish I could roll my eyes at her naivety. "No need to worry yourself over Potter. Draco will not be of any further trouble." In a manner of speaking.

"Yes, well see that he isn't."

Minerva needs to get out more; old crone has been here so long she is starting to collect dust. 

Ah yes, the sound of panicked astonishment. Potion must have kicked in, such a lovely sound. 

Back to the chaos... I mean class. "Minerva if you would let me ... excuse ... just" A bony elbow strategically placed is a very effective weapon. 

"What, What! You act like you've never seen..." Ok maybe they haven't seen THAT. Better put up a concealing charm, wouldn't want to corrupt the poor Gryffindorks. Though the Slytherins seem to be enjoying the show. . .

*******

"Well Albus I don't see what the fuss is about, they are of age.

"I don't know how the could have both mistakenly made an Eros potion. My guess it that some one put the cardamom in their caldrons as a prank." 

*******

Yes, a nice glass of brandy to celebrate a victory over the `senior` staff. 

Ah and Minerva's embarrassment. _Such a lovely thing._ A memory to be cherished, brought out, and thrown in her face when she gets that stick stuck too far up her ass. 

*thud thud thud* 

Hmmmm, Potion wore off. I should probably let the lovebirds out. 

After I finish my drink. 

*******

A/N 

****

There will be at an epilogue

This how we chose the ingredients for the potions. 

Lavender: Love, Protection, Sleep, Chastity, Longevity, Purification,

Happiness, Peace

Cardamom: Lust, Love

Thanks as always to Grayswandir my wonderful Beta. 

Werewindle


	7. Locked In

Iswas 7

I don't own them ... yet.

Its SLASH Flames will be used to defrost dinner

**************HARRY*****************

*Groan* 

I feel like shit. 

What the HELL did I do last night? All I can remember is flashes of corn silk hair, quick-silver eyes and Quidditch roughened hands. 

*drool* What a dream! 

__

nnnnhh I need a shower. 

"Oomph" Is that a _hand_? 

OK, Ok, calm down. Just, lift the blanket and, see who it is. 

"_Draco?_" 

*Snuffle* "mmmm H'ry? Come 'ere." 

"_Squeak _Draco! Lego! Lighten up man, I can't breathe." 

"Draco ... Draco ... DRACO!" 

"Wha' ? Shit!"

Oh yeah, Real Verbal before his morning cup. "So I guess that you don't know how we ended up *naked*, on the *floor*, in the ... Potions classroom." 

"Potions? Shit!"

"Yeah, you already said that. Come on lets get dressed and out of here" Before I jump you. Yes clothes. Clothes, good. Nude Draco, bad. Mmmm Bad Draco ... No! No. Get out of the Dungeons first, then fantasize. 

"Ah hah! ... Ripped." 

Oops! I must have got a little carried away earlier. That shirt isn't even fit for rags. My bad! Guess he'll have to remain bare-chested. Not that that's a bad thing. . .

**********DRACO******************

Mmmm ... warm. 

When did I get heated pillows? 

"Draco" 

that talk, 

"Draco" 

and sound like Harry? 

"DRACO!" 

"Wha' ?" 

*Blink Blink * 

Harry. 

Naked, on the floor. "Shit" 

Ok I totally missed something. Oooh, but Debauched is a good look for him. I could wake up like this more often. 

Yeah next time a bed might be nice ... Where? "Potions? Shit!" 

"Shirt, Shirt, Shirt ... Ah hah! ... Ripped." Well hell! I liked that shirt. 

How sad Harry is dressed. 

"After we graduate I am so taking you somewhere that I can keep you naked all day long lovely." 

He blushes so well.

"Alright then, lets get out of here." 

*jingle jerk shake* 

"Bugger Snape locked us in." 

*Thud Thud Thud* 

Where the hell is that man!?! 

"Are you cold lovely? Come here, I'll keep you warm." 

Let Snape take his time, I think we can find _something_ to do.

A/N

Well there it is Finished

I might write a sequel if ya'll are interested and I can come up with a good idea. 

I would like to thank every one who reviewed especially those who stuck with me from the beginning. Without your prodding this might not have gotten finished. 

Most Importantly, my absolutely fabulous Beta Grayswandir who wrote a good chunk of this and poked me with a stick to get it done, Thank you. 

Until next time 

Werewindle


	8. Afterword

Author's Note

Well, a lot of you wanted a sequel to It Started With a Smile, so my wonderful beta reader Grayswandir came up with an idea. If any one is interested, it's called It Started With a Potions Master and, unfortunately to some, it is HP/SS/DM. Hope I don't loose too many due to the new pairing.

?storyid=1303742

Enjoy the fic!

Werewindle


End file.
